China is one of the countries most abundant in bast resources in the world. In China, not only are there plenty of bast resources, but also the productive capacity in the bast textile industry is great and textile products are various. Currently, bast textiles in China mainly comprise ramie textiles, flax textiles, hemp textiles, apocynum textiles, jute textiles, sisal textiles, and so on.
Among the novel textiles for healthy, secure and disease-prevention purposes, many of the functional bast textiles developed from ramie, flax, hemp and other bast fibers are not only the environment-friendly products which meet the green consumption requirement, but also have been known as a typical healthy textiles. However, in the prior art of the process for the extraction and preparation of bast fibers, there exist such problems as roughness of the bast fibers, low metric counts, inability to obtain bast yarns of high counts and high quality, and poor dyeing property of bast fibers. And also there exists such problems as imperfect fiber degumming technology, high degrees of structural crystallization and orientation of the fiber per se, large waste of water and large environment pollution during the preparation of bast fibers. In the extraction and preparation of bast fibers, improper processing procedure damages fibers largely, resulting in a low yield of fibers and therefore a low economic benefit. Thus, there exists a need for improving process for the extraction and preparation of bast fibers, in order to obtain satisfactory bast fibers of high quality, and further to obtain textiles of high quality from said bast fibers.